Who is she?
by TwinTigerLover
Summary: She was taken and hurt only to be recused by a stranger bunch then her. Can these strange people help her learn to live again or will it be a lost cause. Will they want to when she speaks the truth for the first time in what seems like years. Notice: FemHarry. Elements, mutations and more. Violence and abuse.
1. Hello?

**an/declaimer:** _I do not own Harry potter or x-man. El' is Mine and later on shall be explained as to who she is. I am not sticking to the x- man plot just because I do not know it very well, and some ages will change between characters Will have slight difference but I explain when we get their. This story will continue violence and implied abuse. Starts of slow but tempo will increase. Any advice just review, actually review anyway. My other story's have not be abandoned just read the top of my profile for answers. _

_So on with the story... _

* * *

My body lay stiff as I stared up at the black caverns of my cell, unable to do nothing more then study the patterns carved there by nature. My arms, legs and neck were strapped down and the bounds were unyielding, even to my powers.

I had been confined here for many days or maybe weeks, I could not be sure, with no sun to guide or annual visitors to help. Heck the the only visitors I got these days ended with me unconscious on the bed. They would inject something to my arm and then start beating me. I don't know what they were looking for but apparently I was there longest lived yet. Encouraging really.

As hours blurred into days, I began to notice a shift in my powers were before it was like fire and ice dancing under my skin, now it felt different, as if a blast of thunder had released something in my brain, that I could reach so much further and remember so much more.

Many more days sailed past me as I explored this power. Fulling into a comatose state against the outside world. I was searching out, looking for other minds, something I found I could do when I slipped into one of my captors brain. Not pleasant at all.

I was just about to give up, as I was falling into exhaustion, when a mind touch mine, like it knew what it was doing.

"Hello" he asked, for it was defiantly a man, with a cultured American voice. "Who are you"

He continued obviously curious about who I was.

'Hi, I'm El'." I was dismayed to realise that even the voice in my head sounded tired and pained.

"Hello El', I am Charles. Can I help you El'? where are you?" Charles was plainly worried about me, just by hearing what I sounded like, that or he can 'see' more then I can about him. Which is more then likely if he has experience in entering minds.

" I don't now where I am" I whispered back, my energy was fading, flickering in and out.

I was about to continue when the door opened, admitting two of my 'hosts', an idea struck me, if he could recognises at lest one of them then he could find me that way, not like they cover there faces anyway.

"See, them" I rasped at him letting him see through my eyes. I finally fell in to darkness with Charles final promise flying through my head "I will get you out, I swear"

* * *

I was looking out for new mutants, with Cerebro when a second mind brushed against mine, stronger then other mutants. Who ever the mind belonged to they were in pain. I was unable to identify where they were coming from so I just reached out in hopes to talk to them.

"Hello" I inquired, my voice strong but soft so not to startle the person. "Who are you" I continued hoping for some answers.

'Hi, I'm El'." Her voice was slurred and pained.

"Hello El', I am Charles. Can I help you El'? where are you?" I was deeply worried about this child, just by hearing what She sounded like, so I reach further in to her mind only to be hit by waves of pain and loneliness.

" I don't now where I am" El' whispered back broken, confused.

"See, them" she rasped to me letting me see through her eyes, before she fell in to darkness, looking at these pitiful men, I gave her my promise, "I will get you out, I swear"

**Twintigerlover**

*wipes away tear.* So this is something my English partner requested. Please review it makes me feel better.


	2. Finding

**An/declaimer**: I own nothing Well apart from El' she is mine. Some places are made up in this chapter and for reference I am very bad a geography and so is everyone else in my family.

* * *

Charles along with Logan spent most off two days trying to find either El' or the men who had her, to get her location. Charles was about to call a brake when they had a brake though, the computer had matched a face to a secret organisation to find out how to enhance the X-gene into a weapon.

There! The base was on the eastern boarders of them, no more then five hours away from them.

They could leave with in the hour and make it before sunrise. He did not want to leave her they any longer then necessary.

Charles contacted Ororo and told her to meet them in the garage and a mission had come up; then turning to Logan to inform him they were leaving.

Now normal protocol would say to inform the whole team and have Cyclopes lead it, while he remained behind but Charles had made a promise and would follow it through and beside he was the one to make the protocol in the first place, he can just as easily Change it.

So 8:35pm, the institution was left in the hands of Cyclopes and Jean as their black CV set out to the PT-secret lab. On the way Charles informed Storm of what it was they had to do and then all three of them had to came up with a way In which to actually accomplish this rescue.

As 3 o'clock approached they turned down into the base, Charles slipped inside the guards minds to let them believe they had authority to be here and continued on reaching further in hopes of finding El' mind so they could track her. It however was the gossiping scientists that informed Logan as to were to go. They talked of a living 'specimen' and how 'it' seemed to be having a positive effect to the serum all they had to do was add the control serum to 'it's' system. 'It' they had assumed was El'. They were all very tense not wanting to be court when they bypassed the other guards and quickly got to her cell, which was a fair way underground then was expected.

When they entered Logan wrinkled his nose at the rancid smell - like something you expected from a dark medieval dungeon- Storm brought her hand over her mouth and nose both in shock and hopes to cover the smell. It was Charles reaction that would scare most people however. His once blue sparkling gaze turned dark as they looked upon the broken and chained figure before them, nothing more but rags hung from her starved frame. Scares, bruises and cuts (bleeding and not) covered every inch of visible and properly unseen, porcelain skin. Charles gave a very inhuman growl before hissing at Logan to free her so they could get out.

Logan extended his metal claws and sliced the chains as close to her skin as he dared go and reached down and hooked his arms under her knees and around her back to carry the comatose child out and back to the CV.

Storm provided Cover for the trio, raising a lightening bolt on to one of their surrounding towers, setting it and the surrounding area alight and forcing heavy rain so they could pass by easily.

Once in the van and out side the base they relaxed, glade to be heading home and allowing Charles and Logan to look their guest over, while Storm drive them back to the institute.

Unknown to them the tower set on fire was the one containing all relevant data to the x-gene experiment leaving the only knowledge related to the x-gene with the five scientist behind it, who when they find out about the brake in will be very determined to have their test subject back.

* * *

**Twintigerlover**

Sorry about the cliff hanger and the really short chapter. I will get better but until then, Review please!


	3. Heart to heart

**An/declaimer**; I own nothing, well El is mine, but apart from that I own nothing

**yorushihe**: thank you so much and I would appreciate it. I still have not decided on partnerships but I don't think so. What I do know is it will be Elx? And CXx?

**NewBlueTrue**: thanks for your review this should clear some things up for you thou.

* * *

**Fact** you need to know

El' is the name she gave herself because her birth names had to many memories this chapter will explain more And so will chapter six when posted.

Jean and Scott are 26/7 respectively.

The year is 2002 and I am changing some stuff from the original time, so no flames!

* * *

Back at the X- Mansion, Jean set to work trying to heal the young girl before her, while the rest of the team set them selves up in Charles office awaiting her verdict.

"What were you thinking!" Cyclopes demanded of the three.

"That I was saving someone that asked for help, Scott. I asked you to watch over this institution while I was gone. I am very much aware of the dangers behind leaving so many here, Scott but I am also aware that leaving that child in their hands could very well have lead to her death and as it is we are not sure whether we got there in time!" Charles snapped. He new Scott would not be happy but he needed to realise that sometimes thing happen without set plans and they wont always work.

Before anymore could be said, Jean came through the door, face uncharacteristically grim, a folder in one hand portraying all the information she had gathered on their young lady in the med-bay.

"How is she Jean?" Storm inquired genially.

"I have done what I can, and her body is healing itself quickly, now it's not under attack. There are many broken and reset bones, internal damage, burns, the skin on her back is littered with scares old and new. She is malnourished and dehydrated and is severely underweight. However, it is her mental state I am greatly worried about." Jean concluded running a had through her red hair in agitation; never in her 6 years, working under Charles as a doctor or helping the X-men for the last 12 years, had she see anyone in this kind of condition but what worried her the most was that according to her scans that young girl downstair, only seventeen, had faced far worst then what those barbarian scientist had done to her.

"When we spoke," Charles began in hopes of relieving some of her fear, "El' had a strong mind. Yes, she was tired, weak but very determined. I have no doubt, her mental state will be within our reach, if she was so determined to pull me into her mind, as she has done."

"What will you do when she wakes?" Scott asked. Just because they had left with barley a 'by your leave', leaving him and Jean in a bit of a stink, does not mean he was going to look over the fact they had rescued a young woman who had quite plainly been tortured, probably because she was a mutant. Than the least they could offer was a place to recoup and maybe settle in.

"We give her a place here to study and grow and hopefully gain control over her powers. Right Chuck?" Logan said gruffly speaking up for the first time since arriving. When he had looked at that child his mind had been thrown to a time that he could not remember and brought about a great amount of protective feelings towards her, like his 'wolf' was calling out. He was confused as to why she brought about such feelings in him.

"Indeed, but there is nothing more we can do until she wakes and we have other students to attend until then" Charles said. Everyone caught the dismissal and headed out to attended their roles inside the intuition. Well everyone but Jean, who remained seated wishing to talking to the professor.

"Jean," Charles asked softly wheeling himself round the desk to stop in front of her. He picked up one of his prodigies hands and held it between his own "what's wrong?"

"She's seventeen, professor. Her scan show injures from when she was a baby and the extent of her malnourishment, she probably not had a descent sized meal her hole life." Jean paused still horrified by what this child had been through. "I ran a blood check to find out who she was, whether or not she was in the system. Apparently she was born in 1985 and died 1994 she was 9 years old they declared her dead by meningitis, but obviously she's not 'cause her she is but just to make it all worst her parents were attacked in 1986 and they could not cope with two children 'cause she had a twin brother and they choose to give her up and there was not a lot of records on either parent or son." Jean finally concluded she was not sure whether she was angry or sad, maybe a bit of both.

"Then we have a lot if work on are hands" jeans looked up from their hands, then nodded they would try help help this child because no one else ever did, they, Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters was damn well going to try.

So for the first time since 1986 a comatose and hopeful soon to awaken, Victoria Kairi Potter, was given a true place to live and be loved now all she had to do was wake up.

* * *

**Twintigerlover**

Review! Review. They make me happy.


	4. The awakening! Dun dun dunern!

**declaimer: **I own nothing but El'

**an: **questions, questions question. I will answer some of them I promise but I never have been one to give all the information away in one setting. As pointed out in the last chapter I won't be sharing who's paring with who that is for me to know and them to share.

So on with the story...,

* * *

Four days, ninety six hours or five thousand seven hundred and sixty minutes, the mutant institute had been a light with rumours about a girl none of them had seen but knew was there. This girl had been moved out of the med-bay to a unknown room inside the mansion to stop nosey children searching her out. The only know thing about her was that she was in a coma and supposedly very powerful.

Today however that would change.

The students 11+ were making there reluctant way to high school, while the others got ready to do what ever it is that they do on a school day, when the newest resident began to steer in her rooms.

El' aka Victoria Potter, found herself waking up completely relaxed and comfortable, her body sinking slightly into a matures with a large feathered sheet covering her frame. She felt content to just lay in this bed knowing she was safe, if only for a little while. Finally opening her eyes El' looked around the rooms she had been placed in.

The room was a fifteen by twelve metre room; the far face and right wall dedicated to books, that appear well used, the shelves having the old Victorian style to the them standing out against the cream walls. The same right wall had two beautifully carved windows set into it, so one can sit and look out across the grounds. While the far wall contained a door left slightly open to reveal a blue and green tiled bathroom. The left wall was coloured magnolia with red paint climbing up the wall, almost like vines. A door, assuming to lead out into a corridor, a third of the way down it. A old oak desk was strategically placed in, slightly off the centre of the wall to store plane paper and pens, with a paring wardrobe of to one corner. The black oak bed with silver and black silk sheets, which I sat on, took centre stage drawing attention to it standing out against the plush rose red rug.

This room had obviously belonged to someone before She took up residence. Sliding out from the silk sheets, El' made her way to the wardrobe, loving the feel of being about to move freely again and was glade to find some cloths of all different styles in the wardrobe that looked like that would fit her. She grabbed the deep red role neck jumper and black combats to match her black waste length hair with sliver and red highlights but without clashing with her emerald green eyes and white porcelain skin. Before headed for the shower, wanting to feel at least semi clean again.

Fifty minutes later a fully clothed and happy El' left the confinements of the bathroom, only to freeze at seeing, for all tense and purpose, a strange male waiting for her. He was a medium sizes man in his late forties confined to a wheelchair, his eyes were a storming blue showing great compassion. He however had no hair to Speak of, rather a smooth head. his had a remarkably young look about him yet portraits a great burden. It was only when he speak did she realise who this strange man was.

"It is good to finally see you awake El'." Charles said with a smile. El' frowned lightly at that.

"Thank you for getting me out of there, can I ask how long have I been out and what day it it?" she inquired cocking, her head to one side. It was a resemble question considering the information they had gathered on her.

"It is Tuesday 7th May 2002, you have been here since the 3rd. Here being Westchester, New York, And the school for the gifted also know as mutants such as yourself." Charles concluded.

El' however was having a great trouble taking all that information in. If she remembered right, her 'master' had given her to those men in December 5th. She had been a prisoner four months.

On top of that they new what she was, it's fine that this man here new, I mean he trains mutants, right, he was a mutant, a freak like her, but scientists new and if they now then so does the government and that would mean... No! She can't think like that she was fine. It would all be alright.

During her inner monologue, Charles had been siding the young girl in Front of him and was steadily getting more worried the paler she got and the more wild and uncontrolled her thoughts became.

Only to watch her bring herself back under control and settle her self again. Quite a remarkable self-control, it would make her training easier if she accepts.

"Thanks," she whispered sinking onto the bed. " what happens now" she asked looking to Charles.

"We would like to offer you a place here, we can teach you what you want to learn but also help you get back to a reasonable heath, these rooms are yours or we can help you get to were you want to be." Charles concluding.

"Can I stay here, I want to learn how what I can do with out the fear of hurting someone or being hunted by those people." El' admitted.

"That's fine, El' while I would like to ask you some more questions I think that can wait. If you want, I shall show you down to breakfast then see if Logan want give you a tour of this place." Charles said moving slightly toward the door and waited for a now bouncing, barefooted El' to proceed him out of the door.

**Twintigerlover**

Please review. ?


	5. The manor and breakfast

**declaimer: **I own nothing but El'

**an: **next chapter you shall know why El' does not go by the name Victoria.

Sorry it has taken so long but fate is a b*tch and has it out for me.

_The manor _

Charles walked El' down to a medium sized, modern kitchen with an old homely feel to it, connected to a remarkably large dinning room; apparently extended to fit the rising number of students living here, he made her a small bowl of Weetabix. As she ate, Charles spoke of the classes given here and who teaches what. The institute covered physical lessens and gift training, too a team work building and mundane catch up lessens, while their local school taught the students the mundane classes such as science and maths.

When She finished they sat in a comfortable silence, waiting on Logan, aka, Wolverine to turn up and show her around. Charles had spent most of this time, like this morning, studying his guest, hoping maybe, that he could help her, that what happened would not effect her that badly. El', however, sat in silence because she simple had nothing to say. She was confused, having been removed from a place were the only thing she had to do was survive to see another day, she was pretty sure that philosophy was not going to work here. Unlike other people El' was not brought up in a place for a child to live and was lucky to come out even remotely sane and her teenage years was a time El' was very desperate to forget and not doing a bad job at it either.

As time reach 9:30 Logan arrived to show El' around while Charles left to meet with some of the older students who did not have to attend school.

Logan would be best described as ruggedly handsome man. He stood at just over six feet with wild, earthy brown, hair matched by dark, shadowed, brown eyes. His body was well built with signs of scaring on is tanned skin under the sleeveless shirt he had on.

While Logan's face remained scowling for most of the tour, he did smirk and chuckle deeply when El' had persuaded him to tell stories of the institute and all the stupid things the kids had done. Most of the day was spent walking around the large manor and it's grounds but El's energy was quickly fading, her body not yet used to used so much after being tied down for months. Her escort had also noticed this and started the walk back to her quarters.

Ones they reached El's room She finally brought up the question that had been bugging her since she found out Logan was the physical teacher,

"When will I be join your classes?" She questioned, wanted to know because the quicker she start training the less defenceless She become. It also gives her a time frame to get her body back to its past health to handle long periods of exercise.

"In five days I will start you on one on one lessens with me till I'm sure you can cope with working with the team." Logan replied "I would start earlier but chuck don't want me pushing you too soon."

El' nodded accepting his words, that also gives her a few days to fall into a routine and maybe meet some of the kids living here. Reaching out she opened her door and stepped in, before looked back to face Logan.

"Then i will see you Wednesday if not sooner Wolfy" Logan had no time to reply as the door snapped shut in his face, his growl of annoyance echoed down the corridor as he span round to leave. However even as his walked a sound much like bells rang through the corridor drawing Logan's growls to a stop as he realised it was El's laughter causing his lips to turn up lightly in a small smile.

"So you shall El'." He whispered in parting.

*****next morning****

The sun had barely begun to rise when the petit figure of a girl exited the broad oak doors of the manor and set of at a run around the grounds, her bare feet rhythmically hitting the grass. The first 200 meters she took easy but as her breath shorted and her legs protested at the 400 mark she sped up pushing herself. Despite her determination the child's legs gave way as she pushed passed 800 meters. A cry of frustration past her lips as she shakily stood ones more but in stead of running again she began making fluid movements know only to her body.

This continued for many long minutes; as the sun make itself know of the tips of the trees to the girls back, where the girl determined herself done and set back towards the manor at a gentle cooling jog.

This girls routine would repeat itself every morning before the institutes inhabitants even woke. She would push herself to run faster, further, move quicker and only one other being inside the manor would even notice. His tall frame leaning against one of the large bay widows and a look of pride and admiration shining in his eyes, he would watch and hide himself every time the girl looked back towards the manor knowing she would not appreciate being watched just as he would not but he did not stop, no he could not stop.

**Twintigerlover**

please review tell me what you thing.


	6. Training and history

**An; here we are again. Chapter 6 and it was a long time in the coming it has taken me fare to long to post this so sorry All my amazingly reviewers**.

**As always I own nothing apart from Xman or Harry Potter but El' is still my OC. **

_flashback_

normal

***change of view***

* * *

Despite Logan's determination and my continual self training, Dr Jean Grey, under Storm's tutelage only announced her ready for group physical training two weeks into my stay here, much to everyone's relief, i was to start to day.

During that time I had begun to reach out to my powers again through meditation but not yet use a lot of them with out disastrous results, Professor X, had enrolled me to to school and a group of kids; Kitty ( Shadowcat, a spunky girl that could walk through things) Bobby (also know as iceman, a try hard lady's man) Kurt (Nightcrawler, who's tail and blueness is just plan amazing!) and Marie (Rogue, the gothic friend who is in need of a bit of a confidence boost) helped me catch up to a reasonable level in class, these same kids had become tentative friends.

They had met the day after my tour...

_I was walking threw the halls trying to find out were I was going in this place, no point getting lost. Besides what else was I to do when studying gets boring. Their was a group of people at the end of the corridor that led to my rooms whispering to each other. I approached admittedly curious as to what they were talking about._

_"...found her." On of them said excitedly. The boy was blue and covered in carvings but what definitely court my attention was the fact he had a tail... A tail!_

_"Should we knock, I really want to talk to her" the blond boy announced. Well I should hope he knocks and not just walk right in to my rooms._

_" you just want to see if she is hot or not." The girly girly teased, resulting in a blush on the blondes face. Deciding now would be a good time to interrupt I walk the last length of the corridor and spoke,_

_"Did you know that it incredibly rude talking about someone behind their backs, let alone contemplating braking into their rooms." My voice was gentle and alight with amusement as I look at their startled faces as they spun round resulting in their girls prep to fall on her rear._

_"I/we...I/they...that's not/so...I mean/can explain... Like/what that's...we/they...,em/ah...yeah." They all stammered together glaring at one another. I laughed and invited them into my rooms._

And so that is how we become friends the small group would come to my rooms when they were free, together or in smaller numbers and we would talk about the institute and all the stuff their little gang got up to and work on homework (in their case) or catch up stuff (in my case).

Another interesting thing that had past in the last few weeks, was the meeting between her and Charles.

_Xavier had called her to his office on the fifth day of her stay as he wonted to fill out a file for her in to their system._

_"El' I'm going to ask you a few questions can you answer as best as you can?" I nodded once to the him and watched as he pulled some file towards him and began reading the questions._

_" full name" know this had been the main thing every one wanted to know my full name but the thing is I really didn't want to go by that name I have not gone by that name for going on eight years._

_"I...I go by Elizabeth Neha Snow" I finally said. This had been the name she made up before her 'master' found her._

_"That would imply you were born with a different name" Charles promoted gently "we can have you attend under Snow but I at least need to know some of your past so we can help El'."_

_"I know just, just let me talk I haven't really told anyone my past, even then I'm not telling you everything." Charles smiled and agreed. Despite that, it still took me a little while to gather what I wanted to say._

_"I was born 1977, July 31st, England, I'm twenty five years old but haven't aged since I was seventeen. I was born Victoria Dora Potter to Lillian Ivy Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter both of which were murdered 1981 hallow eve. Me and my one and a bit little brother, Harry, were left at my aunts house but she didn't want us. 1982 she finally left me at Willows Orphanage, however kept my brother having been forced to by the person that left us there, I never met him again. 1994 the terrorist attacks started and just like my parents I was right In the middle of it, under the name Shadow, my abilities made me their best asset and most wanted target. I was 17. The same year I stopped ageing I still don't know why._

_Two years later it all ended the leader was defeated and I ran, faked my own death, started a new life under the name Snow. I was twenty one when HE found me I tried running, fighting but he had some kind of power that stopped me. Three years _HE_ kept me before growing bored, then he gave me to those scientist... You know the rest." I concluded, through out the whole thing me voice was hollow, emotionless and putting venom in too the one word, _HE_. Her master, he would say but never loud, would she say as such._

_Charles had been taking notes of what he needed and just listened, he knew she wasn't saying everything but then again she pearly knew him so why should she._

_They then went one to talk of her future and what she was going to do._

Shaking to clear my head, I slipped into a pair of combat trousers and a fitted roll neck jumper opting to forgo shoes like normal likening the idea have being able to touch the ground again. (ironically the same outfit she wore the day she woke but then a again not that difficult as most of her wardrobe now contained combats, jeans, and tracksuits with tank tops and roll necks all of which in shades of black, white, blue, green and red and leather jackets to hide her arms as she did not like people staring at her scares) and set of down to the danger room were I would be meeting the rest of the team and Logan for training.

When I entered the room, the last to do so, the others turned to face me.

"No way! That's not fair Logan, why does she get to were normal cloths" Kitty exclaimed with a pout.

And true to Kitty's words I was the only one in normal cloths, the others having to were Yellow and black/blue spandex with a X design on it making my black trousers and red top stand out a fare bit. Then again I was the one refusing to were their foolish uniform, it's not like it offers any protection any way! Besides I could seep my power into Cotten and polyester better the spandex and I had promised Charles that I would make an outfit like theirs just red/black and from polyester instead, but I was still a fare bit away of completing it yet.

"Because unlike you lot Elf here can win a debate against Chuck better then even Storm" Logan stated. Elf had been is revenge from my Wolfy comment and fitted my petit and elegant like appearance well. "Now partners and as Eric still ain't here, Elf will be with me, now go" Logan barked is final order and the group scarpered sending my pitying looks.

Rouge and Kitty paired up with Kurt and Jean a little way off from them. Bobby and Scott went together on kitty's other side. Then they all started sparing, every now and then throwing out an attack with their powers.

I turned to face Logan who smirk at me, "try to last more the two minutes, anything goes" and with that order he charged.

I ducked under his first blow then blocked his next few punches, moving my body to flow with the blow in hopes of over balancing him or at least giving me time to work out his fighting skill. After awhile Logan broke though my defence and sent me to the floor with a lucky shot, that however was Wolfy's mistake. As my head it the floor it jolted memory's of me fighting hand to hand before and suddenly it all came back to me, my body having started to get used to these types of movements in morning practice (which I still had not told anyone about) automatically rolled out of the way and was up and on the offence, give back as much as Logan gave.

Logan had not face such a skilled fighting before and found every move he made being countered and he only reason he was not out at this was because of his healing ability. He smiled and gave a little growl as he fought back, what little respect that built up watching her train in the mornings doubled as she pushed herself to beat him. Despite that respect for the girl he was not about to lose to her in this spare. so he took her hits until her endurance began to run low then struck out sending her down once more but this time pinned her wast with his legs and extended his blades to her throat, till she surrender.

"Very good Elf your defence is excellent and your offence plain scary, it appears as all you need is to work on your powers then putting them into your attack." Logan decided pulling his blades back in and getting up of the panting teen who he help to her feet.

"I can do that." She whispered "but I still don't know what my power is it feels so different then before..." Here she hesitated looking away from him "...it.., it feel wrong like something's missing or shouldn't be there. It's not my power" she seemed truly worried about this power they inflicted on her and obviously he was the first one she had told.

Reaching out, he took her chin and lifted it till she looked him in the eye. "It is part of you now you need to accept that and let your body accepted that. Once you have done that you can learn control. You once knew how to control your power that is still there you just have more along side it. Relearn your first power then the power they gave you this is were we shall start. I WILL help you. Promise" Logan swore keeping his grip till she accepted his word. Her eyes shinning, ignited with hope. Logan nodded happy to see her accept his words. She could do this he knew it.

With that Logan stepped back and called the group together to cool down then let them go. As they left his little Elf looked back and smiled lightly in thanks, before sprinting out likely to shower and relax. Wait HIS little Elf were did that come from. She was NOT his. El' was a very independent person. Yet despite these thoughts a part of him purred happily at the thought of her being his.

What the hell was wrong with him. Jez' he hope chuck hadn't heard any of his thoughts he would had never live down the teasing.

**Twintigerlover**

**so my longest chapter yet 2,000 words not a lot to some but still. So review please just let me know how I'm doing. Is there anything you want to know about El', Logan or Charles or anything else really and I shall see what I can do. **


	7. We all need someone

Last time

_What the hell was wrong with him. Jez' he hope chuck hadn't heard any of his thoughts he would had never live down the teasing._

... Why didn't they see? ...

El' signed as the boiling water **cascaded** down her back, she would never get used to being able to have a hot shower, she could stay her all day but the gang were waiting for her down stairs. They were going to watch a movie as it was Friday and training was over.

They had decided on 'lord of the rings the fellowship of the ring' they had been horrified to realise I had not watch it or it's sequel 'the twin towers'.

With great regret she stepped out of the shower dressed in a tank top and jeans before wrapping myself in a nightgown and heading down stairs. I still hated revealing my scares to the rest of them even after a month of getting to know them.

I was one of the first to arrive from cleaning up from practice, so I took the large armchair near from the main sofa and still in good view to the large flat screen TV.

Before long everyone had arrived and settled to watch the movie. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it but I could not get into, i never having really watch TV when I was younger.

As the movie wound on I got bored so stood from my chair and left with out letting the others know what I was doing I headed out to the roof, it had a flat spot that looked out across the manor grounds and looked great at night; the shadows reaching out over the landscape, little beast stalked, softly on to the grounds from the forest. It had become me favourite hiding spot.

My back was to the chimney breast, as i stared out over the grounds to the forest were the night life began to wake. It was times like this that I felt so isolated, I wonder whether or not I should of left, would that have been easier?

...no, I would still feel alone. Signing I just sat there my mind blank. Turning my hand, palm up I conjured a small ball of fame and began shifting it between colours, forming shapes.

I had woken a few nights back, terrified and in my fear had summoned the fire, i had been testing this new power along side my others, since. I would get a control of what they did to me. I had to.

I don't know how long I sat their just staring at the flames before I had company.

"You're getting good at that Elf." Logan committed taking a seat In front of me.

"Thanks, have the others gone to bed then?"

Logan nodded "you had 'um worried, but chuck' sent 'um to bed, and me looking for yah"

I just nodded and brought the fame up between the two of use. I had noticed these last few days I had been thinking a lot of my past, and that worried me because if I was practicing, or heaven forbid fighting, and i was pulled into a memory I don't know what I would do.

Their was once a... Fr.. acquaintance who would say " speaking to something, even a plant, will help the mind better then hiding from it."

Against me conscious decision the fames began to tell a story, my story. Logan watched on, drawn into their words.

_The flames rose up, forming the figure of a girl, hair free and flying around, duking, diving. Fighting the figures, surrounded, out numbered yet she did not run no she stood and took and gave hit after hit protecting a smaller, scared figure of a boy. _

_Then it shifted, more fighting sense, all around the girl protecting the boy oblivious and not. Then it changes, she was stood in a tree looking out over a castle grounds as a group of people celebrated, never noticing their observer. Then she turned around and they were at a bank. The girl stepped off a plane and on to the streets. _

_Once again it changed but this time the girl was older, maybe a few years but a figure had come up behind her gripped her, then she was on a bed, a chair, cooking all the while being changed. The mystery man was touching her, covering her thin frame, hurting her. Always their watching._

_Finally the man just shoved her toward the men in grey suits... _

With a disparate cry El' broke the connection with the flame, but it was too late Logan had seen. He knew. El' was blinded by tears but she still felt the secure, safe arms wrap around her waist pulling her to them.

"Breath Elf, I ain't gonna hurt you" Logan it was Logan, god he knew. he's going to leave. Hate me, tell the others. Can't be left. Not again. Please not again. They always do.

Then why is he still here. Talking? Holding me? That can't be right...

"You're safe here. Breath. Just trust me."

I sat curled in Logan's arms just trying to control me self. When my tears finally stopped I pulled back, head bowed. No one. I mean no one had every held me as I broke. It was always them leaning on me but I can't always be the strong one. Not after everything.

Logan reached out figures gently lifting her chin till they were face to face, then he ran a thumb alone her cheek catching any stray tears.

"Sometimes we all need to brake down don't be ashamed of that elf" Logan told her softly. "You have been through much, the fire conforms that. Honestly we didn't expect you to last this long. Let us...let me help you"

His eyes shone, wanting me to accept this help. Signing I curled back into Wolfy's arms and nodded into his chest"

"Okay, just don't leave, they always leave." I whispered before giving into sleep. For the first time in years I slept peacefully curled up in his arms, on the manors roof top.

TWINTIGERLOVER

please review. I can't keep writing a story no one reads, so no matter how much I like this story there will be no updates till I have had ten reviews.


End file.
